We found love in a hopeless place
by G The Poet
Summary: Olivia and Amanda get to know each other even in the type of work they find love.
1. Chapter 1

Amanda entrou no esquadrão com seu copo de café, tirou a jaqueta pendurou nas costas da cadeira como de abito. Só havia ela no esquadrão já que o dia anterior havia sido terrivelmente cansativo para todos, um bebe tinha sido estuprado e largado na porta da delegacia enrolado num manto com um bilhete pedindo desculpas, Olivia tinha encontrado o bebê, já morta, devido ao frio e ao ferimentos internos. Amanda havia começado a digitar seu relatório quando sentiu a presença de alguém perto, Olivia estava dormindo em cima de sua mesa (de novo) ela havia acordado a morena varias vezes desde que entrou na SVU, no inicio ela achou que fosse um problema e que Olivia precisasse de ajuda chegou a falar com o capitão mas com o tempo ela percebeu o quanto Olivia amava seu trabalho se é que isso era possível. Amanda adorava acordá-la a tempos tinha sentimentos por ela a loira levantou da sua cadeira caminhou lentamente até a morena dorminhoca Amanda começou a esfregar as costas de Olivia fazendo círculos chamando seu nome baixinho, Olivia que na verdade estava acordada sorriu com o toque e com a voz chamando seu nome tão docemente que imagino como seria tela a acordando todas as manhãs. Liv deu um longo suspiro a loira deduziu que a outra já estivesse acordada Olivia se esticou em sua cadeira e olhou para loira em pé ao seu lado, tão linda, jovem e uma ótima detetive.

• O que? – A morena perguntou para a loira em pé ao seu lado.

• Você!

• Eu... O que?

• Anda vamos vou te levar pra casa você precisa descansar! NA: Gente meu nome é Gabriela mas por favor me chamem de Gabi, essa é minha primeira fic eu tomei vergonha na cara e comecei a escrever me digam se ficou bom e se devo continuar.

E outra coisa eu sou brasileira então me inglês é fraco. Kisses kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Charpter 2

Olivia entrou no carro da loira uma BMW vermelho sangue, ela adorava quando as duas tinham que fazer patrulha juntas, Olivia adorava estar perto dela uma sensação que só havia sentido com Alex mas ela optou por não tentar tinha medo da loira não sentir o mesmo e perder sua amizade. Liv acordou de seus devaneios quando o carro parou em frente ao seu prédio.

Bom moça vê se descansa por hoje eu aviso ao Cap. Que você não pode ir , a gente da conta lá no esquadrão o Fin vai cuidar de mim e do Amaro... - disse a loira

Eu vou ficar bem nem tô tão cansada assim... - disse Liv inocente

Jura! Que tal você mentir pra outro Benson já conheço seus truques!

Será? - disse Liv e se arrependeu depois, por que estava obvio que ela estava flertando. - hum... bom acho melhor eu subir alias você chegou muito cedo hoje você não quer subir pra tomar um café?

Amanda ficou meio em duvida sobre isso depois o flerte de Liv com ela que não passou despercebido mas seu estomago reclamou alto.

Bom, acho que vou aceitar né!

A loira estacionou o carro e subiram juntas até o apartamento de Olivia quando entraram o cheiro de café rondava o apartamento o que fez o estomago da loira reclamar de novo, mas estranhou o cheiro de café já que Olivia morava sozinha.

Hum... é se você estiver acompanhada, é... eu posso voltar depois

Não claro que não já estou de saída – veio uma voz feminina da cozinha de Liv que a loira reconheceu mas não se lembrava bem de onde.

HA Casey Novak acho que você lembra dela né – disse Liv tirando o casaco deixando Amanda um pouco desconcertada – a ADA ruiva!

E não sou mais ruiva Livia aquela minha fase já passou graças adeus. Ah você é Amanda certo? Det. Amanda Rolins, Liv fala bastante de você!

A morena deu um olhar de desaprovação a ADA Bom mas o que VOCÊ tá fazendo aqui no MEU apartamento?- perguntou liv EU vim aqui roubar o SEU patê de atum eu morro por essa coisa! E é exatamente o que vai acontecer se continuar invadindo meu apartamento! A tá mas eu já to indo já perdi dois julgamentos se perder o terceiro meu emprego vai junto beijos pra vocês.

Casey saiu do apartamento deixando as duas a sós rindo " essa manha vai ser longa pra liv" pensou ela enquanto entrava no elevador.

As dua tomaram café da manhã e Liv foi tomar banho , deixando Amanda na sala. A loira nunca tinha estado por tanto tempo no apartamento da morena então ela nunca reparou com calma, Liv tinha muitas fotos com Cap., Fin, Munch e um outro cara que ela reconheceu ser Elliot o homem que tinha feito Liv chorar como uma criança depois disso mesmo com todos dizendo que Elliot era um bom homem, um ótimo policial e um bom parceiro, a loira o considerava como inimigo.

Amanda ouviu a porta do banheiro do quarto de Liv se abrir logo o cheiro de amêndoas inundou todo o apartamento "Deus como ela é cheirosa" pensou, um choque correu em sua espinha quando viu a morena sair do quarto apenas de toalha com os cabelos molhados.

Ah... é... um... a a, você – "droga fala alguma coisa ou ela vai perceber" pensou a loira – é... você... você tem um belo apartamento

Ah obrigado!- respondeu Olivia dando a Amanda um sorriso mas não deixou de perceber o incomodo da loira.

Depois de Olivia se vestir (para o alivio da mulher loira) as duas sairão do apartamento de para uma caminhada antes as duas mulheres passaram na casa de Amanda para ela mudar suas roupas ( que Olivia estava pensando que seria ótimo se elas tirassem e não colocassem mais.)

As duas foram para o central parque em suas roupas de corrida, coversaram ao longo do passeio sobre suas aventuras policiais, Amanda estava adorando ouvir Liv falando das loucuras que já passou em sua vida de detetive.

Teve uma vez que uma agente o FBI estava trabalhando com a gente nós estavamos todos ( Liv, Elliot, Fin, Munch e a Agente Donna) num predio ai a Donna ouviu um barulho num dos quartos e entrou feito uma louca o quarto estava vazio com apenas uma bolsa no chão, tinha uma bomba dentro suficiente para esplodir o andar, bom nós tentamos manter a calma como somos treinados para fazer até vermos que no visor que tinha apenas 20 segundos todo mundo saiu correndo igual uns malucos eu torci o pé na escada e como era a ultima cai or cima de todo mundo na escada levamos 20 dias de suspenção mas valeu a pena!

Que? Valeu a pena vocês quase morreram...

É, mas, é nessas situações que vemos quem são os verdadeiros amigos. Donna sempre me visita entre uma missão e outra ela diz que nunca sabe quando vai morrer então ela sempre vem me dar adeus antes de ir! - disse Liv quando as duas terminou a trilha elas foram se alongar perto de um banco...


End file.
